Approval
by Nimbafuu
Summary: My first ItachixSakura story! I shall try to update this as often as possible! The second chapter is almost done! And it is rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"You really are, aren't you? A bitch like you is in love with Itachi Uchiha? Hah!"

Fugaku blinked and turned his head to a pink-haired female groaning in annoyance and putting her head down on her folded arms, on the table. Everyone had seemingly been caught in interest by this statement. He was surprised to see that this woman apparently knew his younger son as well, seeing as the distinctly annoyed Uchiha in question was sitting across the table from her.

"Leave her alone."  
"But Sasuke-kun! This whore doesn't belong to your family! I bet she only likes Itachi-sama because of his drop-dead gorgeous looks, she's probably attracted to you too, Sasuke-kun!!"

Sasuke smirked as she stood up and made herself known, grabbing the other girl by the collar.

"Look. My...lovelife...is none of your business. So get your weak, fangirl ass out of here before I make you unrecognizable to a mirror."

Fugaku stared with peircing eyes as the pink-haired friend of Sasuke huffed and sat back down in her chair angrily.

"I don't see why you don't just punch them, Sakura."  
"Believe me, I'd love to. But Shishou would have my head."  
"Hn."  
"Who the hell started that stupid rumor anyways?"  
"...Yamanaka, I believe."  
"What?"

Sasuke sighed and looked at her with slight annoyance.

"I believe she saw the...'accident' between the two of you."  
"Oh...that..."

Fugaku quirked an eyebrow and stood up, paying the waiter for his drink and walking over to their table. He saw his son immediately tense and look apprehensively into his own eyes as he stood up.

"Father?"

The pink-haired female that he now knew as Sakura, stiffened and bowed her head, hoping to be ignored.

"...Sasuke."  
"What are you doing here, Father?"  
"...I was getting a drink, just back from a mission."  
"...Ah, how did-"  
"I expect to see you back tonight early."  
"Yes sir."

Fugaku nodded at his son and walked out of the restaraunt, not throwing another glance to the girl.

Sasuke kept his tense posture and sat down dejected. His heart's sister looked to him worried.

"Sasuke?"

He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest again in his trademark posture.

"Sakura...are you and my brother involved?"  
"Hell no. Sasuke, that's a ridiculous question, even for you. What makes you think that's even possible?"

He looked up at Sakura and expected to see her sad or maybe even hopeful. But worry was still all he saw etched onto her soft features.

"Sasuke, you're family to me. Please, let me help. What's wrong?"

He hesitated and stood up.

"Nothing. Let's leave."

Sakura looked at her friend, teamate, and brother sadly.

"...Alright."

As he walked out with Sakura by his side, they walked towards the Uchiha compound. He felt a familiar presence in the trees, but brushed it off as paranoia.

"...I'm worried about you Sasuke. It's getting worse."  
"...What is?"  
"Your mood. It's been six years since we've become genin together and all this time, you've been this anti-social enigma that nobody can figure out. You look like you're getting worse by the day now. There's something that's wrong with you that you're not telling anyone. I know it's not just me you're refusing help from."  
"...I've been alone all this time. I don't need companionship now, or at least...I don't want to."  
"Then why bother with me, Naruto, and Kakashi?"  
"...You...you all see me as Sasuke. Not just Sasuke Uchiha. It...makes me feel...like I'm finally doing something right."  
"You're not alone you know?"

He looked to her as they stopped, her blocking his path and entry into the Uchiha compound. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"...I know. Thank you Sakura."  
"Will you meet us for sparring tomorrow?"  
"...Aa."

He wondered what the three of them saw in himself that kept them trying as she smiled warmly at him.

"Alright. See you then."  
"...Sakura?"

She stopped and turned back to look at him. He had to brush off the paranoid feeling of a familiar presence again.

"Let me know if...you need help as well."

He saw understanding dawn in her eyes and relaxed.

"I will."

Sasuke nodded at her and offered her a small smile that he only shows them. They turned and went their separate ways, himself tensing again as he entered the compound. He felt stares digging into his back as he kept walking towards his home.

"Sasuke-san!"

He looked to a child at his right, looking up at him with wide, onyx eyes.

"...Yes?"  
"My mother told me to pay my respects to you or Itachi-san should I ever see you! So hello!"

He could see the innocence reside in her young being, and looked down sadly at her. She was bound to lose that innocent, happy demeanor soon.

"...Hello."

He knelt down to her level and tilted his head slightly. He had to admit, she was adorable.

"Do you have a name, little one?"  
"Miko!"

She beamed up at him and then frowned a little.

"...Sasuke-san?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why do you always look so...cold?"

He could see she was struggling with manners.

"...Well, it's because I always have...a guard up."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because shinobi need to be alert."  
"...But don't you get tired of it?"

He smiled at the child and she instantly relaxed, he noted.

"Yes, I do."  
"Then why can't you just appear happy and be alert?"  
"...It's hard to explain to one so young."

He quoted his brother, whenever Itachi didn't feel like explaining something he wouldn't understand, which he did a lot. He saddened at that.

"Though I can try if you'd like..."  
"Miko!"

A middle-aged man walked up to them and looked disapprovingly at Sasuke.

"Miko, you shouldn't be bothering him."

Sasuke wanted to say it was no trouble, but the look in the man's eyes dared him to.

"I'm sorry father."

He ruffled the child's hair, ignoring the look her father sent him. He couldn't care less. He'd always felt the way she did now.

"It's okay Miko-chan. Take care, alright?"

She smiled brightly at him and nodded, following her father and waving back at him as he stood up.

"Bye Sasuke-san!"

He wondered if she would ever smile like that again.  


* * *

"Father, I'm home."  
"In here, Sasuke."

Sasuke took off his shoes and headed into their meeting room. He remembered all the times he would sit in this room in front of his father and hope he'd finally accept him. He sat down respectfully in front of the clan leader and his wife, his father and mother.

"What is it?"

He saw his father frown at him and noted that this couldn't be good. His father's arms were crossed in front of his chest and he was staring at Sasuke with an angry expression. A quick glance to his mother revealed her nervous, sad form.

"I'm disappointed, Sasuke."  
"...About, if I may ask?"  
"You."

Sasuke stiffened and looked at his father.

"Have I done something that justifies this disappointment, that I should be aware of?"

He saw his mother glance at him nervously, and then look back to his angry father.

"...You're nothing like your brother."

Sasuke blinked and looked boredly at his father.

"That much is clear."  
"Sasuke Uchiha. You are of Jounin rank. You have the abilities and skills neccessary to join the ANBU ranks just as your brother before you. Why have you chosen not to?"  
"...It is not in my best interest."  
"The hell it isn't. What's going through your mind!?"

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for hell.

"The ANBU, is currently something I do not wish to be a part of. No matter how you wish me to, I will not bend to fit into your perfect-son ideal to suit your lust for power."

He stared at his father as he nearly exploded.

"Excuse me!?"  
"If you'll excuse me, I have things I need to attend to."

Sasuke stood up and bowed his head slightly, before walking to the door and sliding it open.

"If you walk out those doors right now, don't bother coming back."

The menacing growl from his father reached his ears and he paused.

"This means you'll disown your disgrace of a second son?"  
"It's something I should have done a long time ago."  
"Then it appears time to correct your mistake, Fugaku-san."

Sasuke walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, walking to his room after the deep, angry murmur and a quiet sob from his mother.

"It appears so."  


* * *

There was a knock at the door and he sighed, walking to it with a bag thrown over his shoulder, his room now bare and empty, not anymore holding the few belongings he bothered to cherish that were now pressing against his back.

"...Otouto."

Sasuke looked up at his brother indifferently.

"...Do you need something?"  
"I never expected you to provoke him."

Sasuke walked past the man still in ANBU uniform to the front room of the house. Itachi was firmly by his side as they stood in front of the Uchiha clan head, blocking the entrance of the house. Sasuke walked forward to stand in front of him.

"You're a disgrace, Sasuke. A failure as a son, and as an Uchiha."

"Do not expect me to change my mind about this. Your brother has been fighting me about this for a long time. He wants you here. It's really the only reason I haven't done this before."  
"...But now it is my choice."  
"Yes."  
"Then you already know my answer."  
"Humor me."

Sasuke looked into the eyes of his blood father and smirked at the bastard.

"Go to hell."

Fugaku scowled and slammed open the door.

"Get out of my sight."  
"Gladly."

Sasuke walked out and headed towards the more populated area of the village.

"Damnit, Itachi! Don't you dare-"  
"Get the hell out of my way."

Sasuke smirked and kept walking, his brother eventually meeting pace.

"...Itachi."  
"What happened to 'Aniki'?"  
"...What are you doing here?"  
"I don't give a damn what he or the clan thinks about me. You know that."  
"...How was your mission, Aniki?"

He looked over at Itachi to meet a sad, but loving smile.

"It was alright, baby brother."  
"I'm glad you're safe."  
"I'm glad you're out of his evil clutches."

They shared a chuckle and Itachi wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Otouto. I know how hard that was, but I'm glad you got away from him."  
"...Yeah. Somehow I figured you'd still be by my side, regardless."  
"You can't know how proud I am of you right now."  
"At least someone is."  
"...Where were you planning on staying?"  
"Probably with Naruto or Sakura."  
"...Hm."

Sasuke looked over at his elder brother.

"Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"And?"  
"...I'm planning to court someone soon. To do that, I'll need to move elsewhere. Fugaku wouldn't approve of her."  
"Not an Uchiha?"  
"No. And I'll need your help to keep her safe."  
"...This isn't just a spur of the moment attraction, is it?"  
"No. I've had my eyes on her for some time now. Years, as a matter of fact."  
"...You're telling me this because I know her..."  
"And as I said, I need your help. I already have the hokage's approval. I've also told Fugaku that I won't be living in the compound much longer. As you can imagine, he's not happy."  
"...Aniki...who is that you're...planning to chase after?"

He heard his brother chuckle and looked up at him curiously. Itachi smiled down at him and sighed.

"You'll either hate this or completely approve of it."  
"Why?"  
"...It's Sakura Haruno."


	2. Chapter 2

"Damnit Ino...shut up."  
"Come on!! I mean, admit it forehead! It was so...romantic!"

Ino had a dreamy smile plastered on her face, resting on the palms of her hands, her elbows on the table. Sakura had her head buried into her knees, her arms around them. They were in Sakura's small, cozy apartment, and it was almost winter-like outside. Ino had decided that they needed a night to talk about 'girl stuff', and even though Sakura wanted no part in it, Ino was her best friend, and she needed someone to talk to that wasn't one of her over-protective brothers.

"It wasn't romantic, it was just an accident."  
"But it happened so perfectly!"  
"Why do I deal with you, you're insane."  
"And when you fell on him, he wrapped his arms around your waist and held you to his chest! It was so cute!"  
"He was trying to help me up. To get me off of him."  
"And the kiss! Your lips were _so_ plastered onto his, and don't you deny it Sakura! You couldn't pull back if you tried!"  
"I did try! And I got off of him with my decency intact, he understood it was just an accident!"  
"Man, I wish my first kiss had been like that."

Ino sighed dramatically and Sakura groaned.

"Ino, please. Just leave it alone, alright? I don't want to talk about this right now."  
"Sakura! You kissed Itachi Uchiha!"  
"Accidentally."  
"He kissed you back!"  
"Damnit Ino! Our lips pressed together and we fell to the ground because of the collision! We helped each other up and understood it wasn't on purpose. We went our separate ways, and that was it! Now stop with all this nonsense!"  
"Hey...that was your first kiss, right?"  
"...Yes."  
"Was it his?"  
"How would I know, Ino? I don't talk to him."  
"You talk to Sasuke."  
"Well sorry to break it to you, but his brother's relationships don't come into our conversations."  
"C'mon, you've never asked Sasuke about Itachi?"  
"No."  
"Well why not!? You're his teammate, he'd probably tell you some things about him!"  
"INO!"  
"Alright forehead. But you've gotta give me some information."  
"Like what, pig?"  
"Like how you feel about the hot, sexy, sex-appeal-wrapped-in-a-human's-body named Itachi Uchiha."  
"...I'm going to kill you Ino."  
"I'm waiting, Sakura."

Sakura sighed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest tightly and burying her face into it.

"I think...I'm in love with him Ino."

Ino looked at Sakura and smiled thoughtfully.

"Alright then. As your best friend it is my humble duty to unite you with the object of your affections, the man that will make you happy!"  
"There's nothing humble about what you're thinking Ino, and no."  
"Come on Sakura! You've got to get out there and stake your claim on him!"  
"Ino, I'm not going to go up to him and spill out my heart for him. I'm ignoring my feelings and doing a damn good job. Leave it alone."  
"...I just want you to be happy Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke would want that too, once they got over the fact that you're in love with Itachi. Well, Sasuke might have a harder time getting over that since he's Itachi's brother...but they will."  
"Oh hell no. They're not finding out. Sasuke is NOT finding out about this."  
"Don't you think he should know?"  
"He's happier not knowing, trust me. Naruto too."  
"What do you think would happen that's so bad?"  
"I don't even want to think about it, especially about Sasuke's take on this."  
"Surely it couldn't be that bad, could it?"  
"I just wish things were that easy. Naruto would throw a fit about his innocent Sakura-chan being tainted by evil and being corrupted."  
"Yeah. Because your innocence is really ruined."  
"Apparently."

Sakura sighed and looked up at her blonde friend.

"It's hopeless Ino. Let's face it. I'm going to work at the hospital and take on missions as a kunoichi for the rest of my life and die a shriveled up old virgin."  
"Well that's not depressing."  
"Ino, even if I was going to have a boyfriend, why in the hell would it be Itachi Uchiha?"  
"Well for starters, you're attractive enough to get anyone Sakura. You have an amazing body, and you're more unique than anyone else in the entire village. I mean, who else has pink hair and green eyes? Or even pink hair? Weirdo."  
"Gee thanks Ino, you sure know how to make me feel good about myself."

Sakura smiled anyways and hugged the pillow like it was a pet.

"You're welcome forehead!"  


* * *

"Where is she!? Argh! Sakura-chan is never this late!!!"  
"She'll be here dobe."  
"Even Kakashi-sensei was here before her!"  
"Now Naruto, Sakura is coming. I see her now."  
"Eh?"

Naruto looked to where Kakashi was and smiled brightly as Sakura jumped down to them.

"Sorry I'm so late."

Sasuke just stared at her as she stretched and yawned.

"Ino kept me up late last night. Naturally she didn't wake me up on time."  
"Eh? That banshee was with you at your house??"  
"Oh come on Naruto. It's just Ino. We were talking."  
"But she always calls you 'forehead', Sakura-chan!"  
"And I call her pig, Naruto."  
"Eighteen and you all still bicker like wives."

They all looked to Kakashi as he smiled with his one eye.

"So, are we going to train now?"  
"Yeah! Let's go Kakashi-Sensei!"  
"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you guys that I'm not your sensei anymore. It's just Kakashi now!"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as Sakura and Naruto sighed, both looking at him annoyed.

"Shut up, _sensei_!"

Both smirked as they spoke simultaneously. Kakashi put his hands up in surrender and laughed.

"Alright, alright. So are we all ready? Naruto, I want to work on something with you. Sasuke, Sakura. You two don't mind, do you?"  
"Nope."  
"Hn."  
"Alrighty, we'll give you some space. Come on, Naruto!"

Kakashi smiled and jumped off a little ways, Naruto following shortly after.

"Don't kill each other back here!!"  
"Oh shove it Naruto!"

Sakura smiled regardless and shook her head, looking back to Sasuke.

"Well? Is there something you want to work on?"  
"Sakura...I'd like to talk...actually..."

Sakura blinked and nodded curiously at her brother before walking closer to stand directly in front of him.

"Is something wrong?"  
"...Would you stop worrying so much?"  
"Well what is it?"  
"...I want to talk to you about Itachi..."

Sakura tensed and stared at Sasuke apprehensively.

"Sasuke...I really, really don't think that's a good idea. It was an accident, I swear."  
"No...it's not because of that."  
"Then what is it about?"

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably and looked down, not being able to look into his eyes.

"No wait, let me guess. You want to know if what that fan-girl said yesterday was true."  
"...Sakura. I wouldn't...be mad. Frankly you're the only person I would be able to stand being with my brother."

She looked up at him sadly and blinked.

"...I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. He placed his hands comfortingly on her shoulders before pulling her to his chest and hugging her.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm...glad."  
"Why?"

She gripped his back and hugged him tightly.

"Because I think that you two are perfect for each other, and I know that you love him for who he is. And that he can take care of you better than anyone else can. He would never let anything happen to you, and I wouldn't either. Itachi's lover or not, you're my sister."  
"...Where the hell did you get the word 'lover' from!?"  
"...He reciprocates."  
"What?"  
"...He...I shouldn't be the one to tell you this."  
"You just dug yourself a hole, brother of mine. Tell me."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"And I'll finally have help in pissing him off."  
"Stop avoiding my information."  
"...He has to be the one to tell you."  
"And just when will that be? Ten years? Twenty?"  
"Sakura. You're annoying."

She smiled and hugged him tighter. He kept himself from flinching.

"You're...good at comforting, Sasuke."  
"Oh shut up."  
"I meant it."

Sasuke looked down at her and laid his chin on top of her head.

"Thanks...sis."

He smiled slightly and she giggled.

"If you can't tell me about that, tell me about something else."  
"Like what?"

Sakura thought for a minute before she sighed and nuzzled Sasuke affectionately.

"Oh dear brother, tell me about Itachi."

Sasuke pulled back and couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. Sakura stared at him in shock, as this was the first time she'd ever seen Sasuke laugh like this. It was like Naruto laughing and rolling around on the floor, except Sasuke hunched over holding his stomach. She smiled widely and laughed herself.

"Come on, tell me!"

Sasuke sat down and leaned back, his hands on the ground behind him and his legs outstretched.

"Alrighty. But what about him?"

She sat down next to him with her knees to her chest and her arms around them. She smiled again as she thought about how happy he was right now, and how she loved seeing him like this.

"Anything. Favorite color, food, anything."  
"Wow. I never realized how alike you two are before now."

She looked over at him curiously.

"His favorite fruit is mango. Followed closely by Strawberries. His favorite color is red, then black. He loves reading. He would never admit it but he hates snakes. He doesn't really have any friends except for Shisui, and he really only cares about him and me. And...nevermind."

Sakura blinked. He wasn't kidding. She was the same with most of those things. The fruits, her favorite color was also red, and she hated snakes.

"...And?"  
"And...you."

Sakura rested her chin on her knees and held back tears as he looked at her sadly.

"...Why would he?"  
"Sakura. You're more attractive than you think."  
"Am I?"  
"Yes, you are. And...listen. My brother...he...are you in love with him?"  
"You already know the answer to that."  
"You haven't actually said it."  
"Yes, I love Itachi."  
"Good. I'm glad he can finally be happy then, you as well."

Sakura looked over at him blankly.

"...I hope so."  
"He loves you too."  
"Was that what you weren't supposed to tell me?"  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"His majesty's orders?"  
"Yeah."  
"Traitor."

Sasuke smirked and she smiled back.

"For his own good. Technically, I'm not betraying him."  
"Nice save."

They laughed nudged each other with their shoulder.

"Good try, but next time you might want to be a bit more...I don't know, private about it?"

Sasuke sighed as Sakura stiffened and her eyes widened.

"Damn. Should have known you were here Aniki. Always eavesdropping."  
"Don't try to soften me up, _Otouto._ Your butt is officially kicked."

Sasuke laughed and jumped up, as the brothers started a non-malice taijutsu match.

"Well were you actually planning to tell her or not!?"  
"Yes I was, thank you very much."  
"Well hey, if it makes you feel better, I'm not the one she needs convincing from."  
"It doesn't."

Itachi chuckled and Sasuke yelled, laughing right after. Itachi's hands were tickling Sasuke's sides and they fell to the ground together, Sasuke laughing like a hyena. Sakura giggled and watched them both with a smile, happy with Itachi's reaction. It was apparently true, and she couldn't be happier if it was. She began to feel bad for Sasuke when he tried to tell Itachi that he couldn't breathe, but Itachi just kept tickling him.

She stood up, put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Do you think you should give him a break yet?"

Itachi smirked and looked down at his brother, pretending to think about it before looking back up and replying to her.

"Nah. He deserves it."

Sakura smiled and looked at her brother who couldn't breathe anymore.

"Hey Sasuke. I'll make sure to carry out mouth-to-mouth if he does kill you, so don't worry."

Itachi growled which made Sakura gape at him. He got off of Sasuke after hitting him lightly in the head and sighed, looking away. Sasuke gasped in his breath, and Sakura worried that he might have actually damaged his throat with the sound it made. She ran over next to him and Itachi was by now looking at a gasping Sasuke as well.

"Sasuke? Hey, deep breaths. Don't break your throat, just take it easy."

Itachi knelt down and brushed Sasuke's hair out of his face, wincing when he saw his eyes closed and his face looking as red as his favorite food.

"Otouto?"

Sasuke was still panting but opened his eyes and smiled at his brother with lidded eyes. Sakura sighed and Itachi looked at her worriedly.

"Is he...actually hurt from that?"  
"Just a little asphyxiated."  
"..."

Itachi sighed and ruffled Sasuke's hair, causing him to glare.

"Sorry, baby brother."

Sasuke instantly nodded and leaned forward into his brother. Sakura giggled and Itachi smiled.

"He'll be alright, Itachi-san. He just needs rest."

Sasuke tilted his head to look at Sakura and leaned over to whisper in her ear so Itachi couldn't hear, which pissed him off.

"War-ning y-you...he's po-possessi-ive..."

Sakura laughed and pulled one of his arms around her shoulders. Itachi immediately stood up and took his other arm, doing the same.

"I'd punch you right now if I didn't feel like an ass already, Otouto."

Sasuke smiled and nodded, finally breathing a little easy.

"You ever d-do that a-again and I-I'll kick your b-butt."

Itachi laughed and hugged his brother around the waist.

"Hey, gu-Sasuke!"

The three looked to Naruto who jumped in front of Sasuke looking worried.

"Are you alright!? I didn't think Sakura would really kick your ass this badly!"

Naruto shivered and looked over to Sakura nervously. She shook her head and growled at the blonde, causing Itachi to smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't do it, Naruto. I swear."  
"My fault. Sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked and gaped at the Uchiha.

"It's not what you think, Naruto."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at being blatantly ignored.

"I-It's nothing Naruto. He just t-tickled me to death."  
"You're stuttering!"  
"I'm out of breath, d-dobe!"

Sasuke blushed and kicked Itachi in the knee. He was _not_ enjoying this. And then the jerk had the gall to laugh.

"...You brothers are weird..."

Naruto scrunched his nose and huffed.

"Well as long as you're okay, teme."  
"I am, dobe."

Itachi shook his head and smirked.

"Naruto-kun. He's staying with you, correct?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Would you mind taking him back, for me? I'd like to talk to Sakura-san, if she wouldn't mind."

They all looked to Sakura who looked away and nodded.

"I don't mind."  
"Alright, but you tell me if he does something weird, Sakura-chan! I'll kick his butt!"  
"Dobe...it is impossible to kick this guy's butt. I've tried."

Itachi smiled and helped Naruto stabilize Sasuke, even though he was mostly alright by now. He kissed Sasuke's forehead softly, and ruffled his hair.

"I'll see you, Otouto."  
"Mm. Ja, Aniki."

Itachi watched as Naruto and Sasuke left, Kakashi waving to them before disappearing, leaving Itachi and Sakura in their solitude.


End file.
